


Now and Then Doesn't Hurt

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinks, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Threesome, chocolate, and a dash of leather.





	Now and Then Doesn't Hurt

At first, all Tim can do is watch.

Despite the fact that Roy has long ago secured the leather restraints binding Dick’s hands into place, and despite having received more than one verbal encouragement from both of the older men to join them, Tim’s feet freeze in place next to the spot where his carefully folded uniform has joined the hastily discarded blue and red heaps on the floor. From his observation spot, Tim sees Dick flinch beneath the warmth of the chocolate when it hits his skin. Harper’s green-gold eyes sparkle, even in the dark, as the redhead leans down and begins to lap at Dick’s skin, using his teeth to nibble and his lips to murmur promises into Dick’s flesh in at least two languages, though Tim’s observant ear thinks he hears a third. Tim can't help but approve of the dedication Harper puts into altering his movements based on the exact pitch of whimper coming from the bound body beneath him. It seems almost too private a ceremony between the Senior Titans to watch, which should be absurd when Tim is standing naked three feet from Dick’s bed.

Still, although he thinks about leaving the two of them alone, he can’t quite quell the urge to take in every detail of the act in front of him. From the languid way Harper’s tongue teases Dick’s skin between bites, to the smell of the leather mingling with the chocolate, to the sound of the sheets tangling around Harper’s ankles. . .no detail is too small to be filed away for a time in which one - or both - of the older Titans go away, like so many others in Tim’s life.

It’s when Roy’s hands abandon their place on either side of Dick’s hips, sliding through the remaining sticky solution before dipping between Dick's legs, that the archer’s actions elicit a moan from Tim's mentor that stirs Tim into taking his first step forward. He isn’t hesitant, exactly, though the confusion brought on by lack of experience does stall the forward momentum caused by his want.

Years of reading Robin language prompt the redhead to pause in his stroking long enough to catch Tim’s glance. Dick cries out in protest as Roy removes his left hand and brings it to his own mouth, leisurely using his tongue to clean his fingers. Then he curls his fingers and beckons Tim to come closer.

Robins are good at following orders.

When he steps into reach, Roy kisses him harder than Tim’s ever been kissed before, so hard that Tim can feel his lips begin to bruise almost instantly. Tim pushes down the fleeting memory of cherry-flavored lip gloss as the salty-sweet combination of chocolate, Roy, and Dick is thrust into his mouth by Harper’s enthusiastic tongue.

By the time Roy finally pulls away, any unfamiliarity with what to do next is no longer a problem. Tim doesn't want to just watch anymore.

He wants to _taste_.


End file.
